


Seven Siblings, One Show

by lanebritten



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters watch the show, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Gen, I LOVE THESE FICS, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, incest is for losers, more vanya and five content, this show has consumed my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanebritten/pseuds/lanebritten
Summary: Five Hargreeves has just returned from his 17-year disappearance. One gas bomb later, the Hargreeves siblings find themselves in a media room with a TV show about their lives.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Seven Siblings, One Show

Five Hargreeves opened a cabinet to find some bread for a sandwich. This sounds like a mundane sentence, but it becomes much more intriguing once you know that Five has just returned from his 17-year disappearance. The five of his adoptive siblings sat at the other end of the table in shock.”What’s the date? The exact-” Five began to say, but a metal clanging was heard a few feet away, followed by a hissing sound. “What was that?” Vanya asked. The siblings saw a gas release into the room. “EVERYONE COVER YOUR MOUTHS AND NOSES-” Diego yelled, but it was too late. Vanya was out first, her lungs being the weakest to succumb to the gas. One by one, each sibling surrendered to whatever kind of anesthetic it was, Five being the last to pass out. 

  
  


The Umbrella Academy awoke one by one, just as they had fallen. “Guys?” Luther asked, blinking off the tiredness. The tall man looked around at his surroundings. It was a medium room, with dark walls and a huge screen covering one of them. Cushioned seats lined the floors. “Luther?” Allison said in a haze. Luther turned towards the sound and ran over to his sister. “Are you okay?” questioned Luther. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine…” Allison mirrored Luther’s previous actions, surveying her environment. “Where are we?” 

  
  


The Hargreeves had all woken up in the 10 minutes of which they got there. Five walked over to the screen and found a small remote sitting under it as his family members were speaking amongst themselves. Five turned the TV on to reveal an interface reading "The Umbrella Academy" filled with buttons saying things like "Season 1" and "TV-PG13". "What.. is this.." marveled Vanya. "It looks like.. a program about us?" Klaus said. Five ascertained that Klaus was correct. “Yes.. it appears to be.”

  
  


“Should we watch it?” queried Diego. Five thought for a moment. If this was real, if this was actually about their lives, then it could be the key to stopping the apocalypse. “I guess we should.” Five breathed. Each sibling found a seat, including Ben, who took a seat next to Klaus. “We should start it,” said Allison. The rest of the Hargreeves agreed and Five pressed play on the remote.


End file.
